Yokai
Imperio Genesis According to the Baconism religion the origins of Yokai began during the Ancient Era with the sons of the unshaven man and the daughters of the naked women abandoned the city of Baconstadt in a search for the promised land. During the Great Migration many scattered throughout the world, but the main group finally found the promised land on which they may build the first human civilization, one which will be known as Yokai. Dai Yokai Teikoku Dai Yokai Teikoku or the Great Yokaian Empire was a dual emperorship monarchy during the Classical Era. Yokai was an oligarchic state ruled by the Emperor of Change(who had in command the Yokaian Imperial Army and had the power to apply radical changes within the Empire), the Emperor of Stability( who took care of the financial administration) and the Chamber of Councillors (had a similar role as the nowadays parliament, but was formed only from 8 people and two of them were the emperors, any member could propose laws to enact or modify the constitution but the Emperors had the veto right to deny any proposals). The Great Yokaian Empire was the most advanced, most educated and had the strongest military power at its time. During the Dual Emperorship monarchy, Yokai annexed several regions around the world as colonies or as client states with the reason of spreading the word of the Holy Bacon, despite that they gained a large profit from exploiting the lands and the people. The Empire of Yokai did not use a monetary system, but instead they used gold as raw material or as the coins which were obtained from their colonies in order to trade with foreigners. Inside their homeland, raw bacon strips or the live pig was the bargaining chip of the Empire, they required no currency because the plebs lived from their own lands and the transactions were made with bacon, alcohol or sexual favors. Society The Empire was separated into two large categories, the autonomous Yokaians, the people that held Yokaian citizenship and those that lived under the Yokaian Hegemony. Living within Yokai without being a citizen of the Empire was difficult, they were usually foreigners living in the client states or colonies annex by the Dai Yokai Teikoku. Without citizenship you had to pay more taxes, your income was lower, you had no right to represent yourself in a Bacon Tribunal which meant that the visits of the Bacon Inquisition in the colonies or in the client states were terrifying. Due to the fear of being accused and sentenced by the Bacon Inquisition, many embraced Baconism. The colonies or the client states within Yokai were not represented in the Chamber of Councillors, having no possibility to improve their conditions, many of those colonies rebelled and led to the Great Dissension. Great Dissension Yokai's wealth increased by each region they annexed, but in the same time the Empire became harder to control because the Yokaian army was mostly composed of auxiliary units and therefore during the Great Dissension, the Empire of Yokai found themselves in a difficult situation for they could not maintain the public order from every region they control, especially with the auxiliary units turning against the Empire Yokai. During the reign of the Emperor of Change Huxwells, he took a special artefact called „Baconscalibur” a mighty sword with a blade shaped like a bacon strip, rumored that under the righteous sovereign, it could offer him the power to unite all the Baconism factions. Although it proved to be unsuccessful and even determined the Emperor of Stability, Artimis to declare war on his brother, Huxwells by being afraid that after the war Huxwells will dissolve the Dual Emperorship monarchy. Baconvirate The Dai Yokai Teikoku divided into three large factions, one which was ruled by Huxwells, the second by Artimis and the third by the Baconfederacy( a confederacy of several Baconist factions having the desire to become independent from Yokai). Despite that Huxwells asked the High Priest of Pig Skin to intervene in the civil war with the Bacon Inquisition, he refused for preferring to protect the Bacon Pagodas from being pillaged and that he had no desire to spill Baconist blood because the Greasy Knights fought only against the baconless creatures. The civil war lasted for 40 years, as a summary Huxwells killed Artimis for the battle over the capital which fell into ruins. Afterwards in the battle over Hokkaido the Baconfederacy obtained a pyrrhic victory with Huxwells's death and the member states obtained their independence but with their armies decimated by war and disease. The homeland of Yokai disbanded into several states which were united centuries later by nowadays Japan and continued until the Vegan invasions. Remnants of Yokai When the Veganarchism ideology came into power, they invaded from the southern side of the new Empire that descended from Yokai and merciless hunted them, by pillaging cities, shooting people without reason, public executions, even burned the bacon trees. The Veganarchism slowly advanced towards north and conquered almost every region with the exception of Hokkaido island when the Ming Empire intervened, giving time to the Bacon Inquisition to call their forces from around the world and establish a foothold at the island and helped the formation of „Remnants of Yokai” faction, a theocratic client state ruled by the High Priest of Pig Skin, the supreme leader of the Bacon Inquisition. Yokai __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__